


Back to Life

by AliaTurin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Smut, one night stand that grows in something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: Reader has nice a career and wants to grow it, relationships are not her thing so meeting Tredd at a bar turns out to be exactly what she needs after a long day at work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic starts some time before the fall of Insomnia and continues after the darkness has taken over the world. Follows the idea that the glaives come back to life.  
> Thank you all for the support and reading!  
> Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

It was Friday night and you were doing nothing but staring at the clock. Four fifteen. Four sixteen. Soon you can leave. This week has been long and all you ever wanted was to go to the bar and have a drink.

“Stop staring at it. It won’t move faster.” Carla threw a paper ball on your desk to distract you. “We can leave now you know, none of the managers is in today and the guys are already downstairs.

“Why nobody told me none of the managers were in?” it has been a long day for you. Presentation, conference call, sending the drafts for that new office building on the main street. You were staring at the clock now, but it was the first time in since you arrived in the office that morning you were free and had nothing to do.

“You could have asked?” she gave you a shit eating smile, but you were already packing your stuff. Weekend, here you were.

You went to your usual bar, down the street, it was the type of place that collected all sorts of people, from office employees, to construction workers and police officers. It was Friday night and the place was packed but your colleagues had managed to get a table. You started with drinks celebrating another week when you didn’t kill any of your clients and managers. Three drinks later, you were dancing around the table and thinking of going to a club later. Before that however you needed another drink.

You walked toward the bar and waited your turn patently, then you ordered your drink and waited for the bartender. You were about to pass him your credit card as somebody next to you spoke.

“I will pay for that.” You turned to your right and looked at the guy. He was handsome, redhead, that was nice, well built, certainly spending time at the gym or doing physical work, there was a scar on his face but that just made him more charming in your eyes. The bartended gave you a look, and you just nodded. You knew what the guy was after and it wasn’t just to be nice and save you some money, you were absolutely okay with that.

“I’m Tredd by the way.” He offered you his hand after the bartender handed him back his card. You shook his hand, big and rough, the alcohol was sending your brain in completely different setting not a noisy bar. You introduced yourself in turn and he grinned.

“So what do you do for living?” he asked.

“I’m interior designer.” You answered sipping from your drink and trying to study him. He was handsome definitely what you needed after this long day.

“Interior designer…isn’t that something rich people need because they have absolutely no sense of style?” the bar was loud and he had to lean towards you every time he spoke, it was the only way you two could hear each other, but it wasn’t just that. His breath touching your ear and neck made your knees weak. You wanted him to be that close.

“Pretty much. I tell people how to furnish their home and they pay me.” It wasn’t simple as that, but you weren’t interesting in discussing the finer elements of your work with him. “What do you do?”

“I’m in the Kisnglaive.” He said and looked you in the eyes. You laughed.

“That’s a nice one, I have heard it before. Two weeks ago there was a guy who said that as well.” Being in the Kingsglaive was a trick guys used often to pick up girls. You have been around the block you knew all these tricks. “No, I’m serious what do you do for a living?”

“Watch.” He pulled his hand under the bar and you followed with your eyes. A second later a flame appeared on his, I grew enough to cover his palm, then it became very small and he picked it on his index finger then passed it to his middle finger and played with it like that for a while. “Trust me, I’m in the glaive.”

“Fuck…” you were impressed. Unlike most people of Insomnia you do consider the glaives to be the good guys and that they were risking a lot of the rest of you. You wouldn’t say that they were heroes in your eyes, but probably the closest that comes to it.

“I was planning to buy you couple more drinks, but if you want…” he grinned, the scar on his face moving in a weird but charming way. You thought to ask him about it, but probably wasn’t a nice story and you were absolutely certain at that point that you were bringing that guy home no matter what.

“How about you buy me couple more drinks and then we sort out the other problem.” As you said that you waved for the bartender.

The two of you continued talking. It was mostly him asking you questions and you answering. About your job, what do you do in your free time, trivial things like that. After a drink he had his hand on your waist, pulling you closer to him, after the second drink you were pinned against a wall making out with him. He was a good kisser you could give him that, perhaps a bit too eager but judging by the erection that was poking against your body, you weren’t going to hold it against him.

“Wait for me a moment.” You whispered in his ear and walked towards the bathroom as you saw Carla going in there as well.

“Hey girl who is the hot redhead.” She gave you a curious look as she was fixing her lipstick. “I guess you are not coming with us to the club.”

“I think I will pass.” You smiled mischievously as you were taking your soaked panties off from under your skirt. “Apparently he is the Kinsglaive.” She gave you the ‘it’s another one of those look’. “For real. Not just bragging about it, he is the real deal.”

“Ah you know what they say about them. The King’s magic gives them also stamina.” She winked at you.

“I will tell you all about it on Monday.” You winked back and walked towards Tredd who was right where you left him playing with his phone. “That’s for you.” You shoved your panties in his pockets and at first he didn’t realize what was happening but as he reached there and pulled them out he grinned.

“Your place or my place?” he asked shoving the panties back in his pocket, his other hand reaching for your ass and squeezing hard.

“My place.” You answered and you both went to your car.

You didn’t reach your place. He started teasing you as you were driving and three blocks away from the bar you drove into one of the office building’s parking lots and the two of you fucked there. It wasn’t gentle and it wasn’t comfortable, he had barely rolled the condom on himself as you sat on top of him and fucked him hard and fast. As he was supporting your ass with one hand he was desperately trying to unbutton your shirt and eventually ended up ripping the buttons off, you really didn’t care at that moment. You both came about the same time, you both needed more than a minute to come back to this realm. Just now you looked at the state your clothes and hair were in. Your skirt was rolled to your waist, you had lost one of your shoes somewhere in the car, your shirt was ripped open revealing your bra underneath.

“If you don’t move off me, I will start fucking you again.” Tredd said smiling, his lips were already kissing down your neck towards you breasts.

“How about this time we make it to my place and there you fuck me?” you clumsily got off him trying to make yourself look as normal as possible, after all you had to drive down some pretty populated places.

“I can live with that.” Was his response as he was zipping up his jeans.

Round two was very similar to round one. You started making out in the elevator, by the time you were unlocking the door his hands were under your skirt pushing it up again towards your waist. You finally managed to unlock and both of you literary stumbled in your apartment.

“Nice place.” He said as he was kissing your neck, his hands destroying whatever was left of your shirt. Probably you should be angry with him for the damage he was doing, and tomorrow you were sure you would regret for allowing him to do all that, but right now it didn’t really matter. All you wanted was his dick in you, fucking you until you can’t walk anymore.

You lead him towards the bedroom, both of you losing clothes in the way. This time was a bit more comfortable at least you didn’t have to bend your neck all the time.

“Fuck you feel so good.” He said as he shoved hard in you making you moan loud. “Let’s see how loud you can get.” He grinned and started fucking you harder than he did in the car every thrust pushing deeper than you could imagine possible. Your neighbours had a noisy night ahead of them.

Not counting the car sex, you fucked three times in total in your apartment, when you were both finally done, the Saturday sun was already starting creep on the horizon. You had to admit, everything they said about the stamina of the kingsglaive was true, or at least he had enough stamina for all that.

“You could walk yourself out.” You said as he got off the bed and started looking for his clothes.

“Damn that’s cold.” He said as he was putting his boxers on.

“I’m sorry, did you expect me to brew you coffee or something?” you didn’t move out of your bed, just pulled the covers closer to you chin as it was feeling colder without his heat next to you.

“No, I’m just used to the chicks asking me if I’m staying the night.” He shouted from the other room still looking for clothes.

“I think we are both aware how that works. No hard feelings.” You looked through the open door and saw that he was almost dressed.

“You are the female version of me, aren’t you?” he peaked back in the bedroom, already fully clothed. “Just with fancy clothes and more money.”

“Have a nice day Tredd Furia.” Was your answer and you rolled ready to sleep. You heard him going out and closing the door behind himself.

On Monday you walked in the office with coffee in hand, Carla was already waiting for you at your desk.

“So how was mister mysterious glaive.” She didn’t even say good morning, she was right on it.

“Well it is true what they say about the stamina.” As you said that she grinned. “Pretty gifted as well.” You left your cup on the desk and used your index fingers to show a relative size.

“Are you seeing him again?” she asked as she sat on her desk.

“I don’t think so.” You turned your computer on and started going through the documents left on your desk.

“Wait. He was cute I saw that and you say sex was good. What is wrong with him?” she had rolled her chair next to yours.

“Nothing is wrong with him. He is absolutely fine, I just don’t want a boyfriend and I was too tired to discuss if he is interested in just casual sex. It was great, he was great, I am just not interested. I like my freedom and I have a career to work for.” That much was true. Part of you regretted for not asking his number or something, after all sex was amazing and he certainly knew what he was doing, on the other hand, you absolutely didn’t want any sort of relationship even if that relationship was purely based on sex every now and then.

As you were going through your emails, your phone vibrated on your desk, it was a message from unknown number.

‘Remind me what colour was your couch? Blue? Black? I think your face would look amazing pressed against it, your ass up and me fucking you. Tredd.’

You read the message and smiled. No idea when he managed to get your phone number but sure as hell it wasn’t you who gave it to him.

‘It is grey and who says I want to see you again?’ you responded still smiling like high school girl.

‘When was the last time someone made you orgasm four times in a night and you were fucked by eight inch dick?’ He was quick to respond, you figured he was either bored or horny or both.

‘It’s seven at best.’ You knew that was going to set him on fire. What followed was a message, his dick, hard next to measuring tape, eight inches, nothing else in that message. He was so easy to tease.

‘How about tomorrow at eight my place.’ You texted back.

‘Works with me.’ Was his response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody ever said Tredd was good with feelings but he tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and reading!  
> Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

Your desk had so many flowers on it that you felt a pollen allergy just knocking on your door. Clients, colleagues and friends all seem to remember today was your birthday and were sending you flowers, chocolates or other small gifts. You mentally started imagining how you were going to bring all that home…you would need at least couple of runs to your car. You liked the gesture, but it was too much trouble for nothing.

“Happy birthday, girl.” Carla walked to you and kissed you on the cheek. “Someone is popular!” she gestured toward all the flowers.

“I’m thinking of hiring a logistic person to help me transport all that hope.” You joked. That was a lot of flowers, you haven’t even read the cards on all of them. “So about tonight…”

“Don’t you worry dear, I have planned everything. You don’t need to do a thing, I have sorted all the invites, the food, the drinks and even called your maid to come tomorrow morning and clean.” She sat on her desk and gave you encouraging smile. “Is there anyone else you want me to invite? Maybe your glaive boyfriend.”

“He is not my boyfriend and I highly doubt he will come even if you invite him. He is not that type of friend. He is more the fuck and go type of friend.” Tredd had become a common topic between the two of you maybe because he was the most interesting man that you went out with. It has been eight months since you two had started having some sort of relations and the nature of your ‘dates’ hasn’t changed much. He would call you or you would call him, you meet, you fuck and that was the end of it. Usually it happened once a week or once every couple of weeks depending mostly on his schedule since he was the one who got deployed for weeks at a time. You knew he fucked other women, he had made that clear, but you also weren’t exclusively his. Sex with him was good, but there was other fish in the pond and you were just living your life. You weren’t ready or into relationships, so life was perfect as it was.

“Darling, he is the only man that you have fucked more than twice in the past two years.” Carla was having a very annoying smile right now.

“That’s not true.” You decided to argue but the moment you said that you realized you didn’t really have an argument. “There was this guy…the one that works in the law firm on the third floor…what was his name…” fuck that was terrible argument.

Carla didn’t respond she just gave you an all-knowing look. It wasn’t your fault Tredd called you all the time and that sex was good.

Your birthday party was way better than you expected. There was more than enough food which was great because you haven’t eaten anything all day, and everybody was drunk enough to have fun but not to break anything that costed more than a month’s salary. The party was supposed to be surprise, of course and you pretended to be very surprised when you walked home, never mind you gave your keys to Carla a week ago and you knew exactly what she was planning mostly because she could never keep her mouth shut about anything. You still loved her.

Your conversation with your colleagues was interrupted as the door bell rang and you gave Carla a questioning look if they were waiting for someone else, it has been almost midnight, people were starting to leave not to come.

You opened the door and you almost dropped the wine glass you were holding.

“Tredd?” the redhead was standing at your door with a gift-wrapped box.

“I thought it was your birthday so I decided to stop by. Tell you that you are an old hag and all that.” You laughed. Him showing up was the last thing you expected. “If it’s not today you can still have the present, I’m not taking it back home.”

“Why don’t you come in.” you took the gift from him and kicked the door open.

“Are you kidding me, with all your friends that have sticks so far up their asses they are coming out of their mouths.” He smirked and you just took a deep breath. “If I knew you were not alone, I wouldn’t have come.”

“Just come in I will fix you a drink, and please do not punch anyone.” He walked in and you closed the door behind him.

“What if someone tries to punch me first?” he grinned again and you really hoped it wasn’t terrible idea to let the wolf among the sheep.

You walked to the kitchen, leaving his present on the counter and grabbing the shaker to mix him a drink.

“What is he doing here?” Carla ran right after you in the kitchen like the gossip girl she was.

“I don’t know, I could ask you the same. You were in charge of the invitations.” You had hard time deciding if you want to mix him stronger drink or weaker. He might need it to get at ease with that crowd, but he might also end up in a fight with someone…tough choice.

“I don’t even have his phone number!” she said in her defense. “Plus, you said he won’t come so I didn’t even bother trying to dig his contact information.” She turned toward the wrapped box. “What’s inside?”

“No, idea, open it.” Your hands were too busy with the shaker.

She started unwrapping the gift, under the paper there was a box and when she opened it, there was a pair of shoes. She lifted them up and you almost dropped the shaker.

“So, the guy that you said is not your boyfriend, and that your relationship is not serious at all buys you a very pretty, expensive pair of shoes. You also said he has no taste in anything fashion related, so humor me that. How did that even crossed his mind?” She was till holding the shoes in front of you.

“That’s the only thing I have ever mentioned in front of him that I want.” You left the shaker on the counter and grabbed one of the shoes. It was even your size, how did he know your size, you didn’t know his. Carla had an eyebrow raised waiting for an explanation. “Couple of weeks ago we met at a bar, I had parked further down, so as we were walking down the street to my car we passed that pretty shoe store you like as well. I saw these through the window and I said I want them…I don’t even think he looked at them he just told me that I’m the bitch with the most expensive taste he ever fucked…”

“And you don’t see anything weird about that?” she left the shoes in the box.

“It’s my birthday, he is making me a present, it’s rude to crash someone’s birthday and not bring them a present.” You knew very well where she was going with that, but it wasn’t true. Tredd didn’t do feelings, he had made that clear enough and you were fine with it because you didn’t need feelings either. By the Six, you fucked like horny teenagers just couple of days ago in an alley because neither of you could wait to get to a comfortable bed. That wasn’t feelings, that was just sex. Good sex, but nothing more.

“You might need to rethink how things stand.” She gave you a very serious look and you knew a lecture followed. “You don’t buy pair of insanely expensive shoes to someone you just fuck. Not a guy like him. If he were a politician or something, sure he would buy his mistress all sorts of expensive crap. Does he do that for anyone else?” you didn’t answer but you knew he didn’t have the ability to buy something like that every day. You also knew he found your obsession with expensive shoes, bags and clothes ridiculous. You decided to keep the last piece of information to yourself, you were not going to give her any more bullets. “And he appears in your birthday uninvited, how many other guys that you occasionally fuck even texted you for your birthday?”

“Look I’m sure it all has very normal explanation.” You dismissed her while pouring the drink in a glass. “I bet he just wanted to fuck, remembered I have a birthday and couldn’t just come empty handed. It’s rude not to bring at least a box of chocolates for someone’s birthday.”

“You do notice that is not a box of chocolates?” She insisted.

“Chocolates, shoes, same thing.” You didn’t want to continue this conversation so you just walked out of the kitchen.

For your surprise whatever was left of your party went well. Tredd didn’t punch anyone nor got into verbal fight, although it was obvious he wasn’t feeling comfortable in the present crowd. You knew that your friends weren’t exactly his type and that some of them looked down on guys like him. Around two everybody had left and it was just you and Tredd alone.

“Thank you for the shoes. It was really thoughtful.” He was sitting on the couch and you sat next to him, your leg brushing against his.

“You better suck my dick like it’s the tastiest thing in the world because I just put half a rent in your stupid shoes.” He placed his palm on your knee and started massaging it gently. “Also, your friends are stupid snobs.”

“And yours can barely spell their names.” You actually didn’t know his friends, they might be the most intelligent people in the world, but you had never met them and you needed a comeback. 

“You should spell yours with your tongue around my dick.” He moved his hand up your leg and smiled at you. You knew what he wanted even before you sat next to him but now you were sure.

“Yeah because you can’t spell yours between my legs without making at least five mistakes.” You moved your hand to his crotch and lazily started stroking him feeling his erection grow under the fabric. “Also, how did you know my size?”

“All you spoiled women have the same size.” he half groaned as he said that. “I stole one of your shoes last time I was here, forgot to bring it back. I will do it next time.”

“I didn’t even notice.” You giggled and started working on the button of his jeans.

“Of course, you won’t notice, you have enough shoes to give to all the homeless in Galahd.” He grabbed your hand as you finally managed to reach under his pants, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Don’t.”

“Don’t?” you looked at him confused. “Did you hit your head today or something. You came for cake and drinks?”

“That is not even drinks, who the fuck needs mix twenty different things to make a drink? You pour alcohol in a class and that’s a drink, second I don’t even like cake that much.” He stood up and pulled you after him. “It’s your birthday, tonight is not about me.”

“You did hit your head.” You laughed as he lifted you and carried you to the bedroom. “Everything in life is about Tredd.”

“I’m willing to give you one day of the year that is about you. More like couple of hours. After that it’s all about Tredd again.” He placed you gently on the bed, that was new. He was nice. Tredd was never nice. You offended each other, you made fun of each other. Your conversation usually circled around him calling you pretentious bitch and you calling him rat from the slums. You gave him as good as he did and it all run flawlessly. Sex was great, but nice or gentle wasn’t words you would use for that. It was fast, rough, hard and even violent at times, but never nice. Now was different. He was kissing down your body, removing your clothes, his rough finger studying your skin as if he was touching you for first time.

He went down on you, fucking you with his tongue. It wasn’t the first time he did it, but it certainly was the first time he was slow and as if almost careful not to break you. That night he didn’t fuck you, he made love to you as trivial and boring as it sounded. It was hard to believe he had it in himself, but that appeared to be completely different side of him. He placed soft kisses on your skin and lips, his hands were caressing your body as he pushed in and out of you with passion not just animalistic need.

“I will be away for couple of weeks. Deployment.” He said as he was lying next to you, both of you breathing heavily.

“Tredd…” you rolled on the side, facing him, you wanted to ask him what had just happened, but you couldn’t. The two of you were too much alike and you knew that if you did form someone what he just did for you, conversation about why or how wasn’t going to improve the mood. “That was nice.” You finally said realizing that you can’t just say his name and let it hanging.

“Of course, it was nice, do you think I don’t know what I am doing.” He wasn’t looking at you he was staring somewhere in the ceiling. “I need to go. I have to report early tomorrow.”

He got up stretching his arms and fishing for his clothes from the floor. You watched him as he got dressed wanting to tell him that he can stay to see what his reaction was going to be, but you didn’t. You just watching him leave and didn’t even get off the bed to walk him out.

More than two weeks passed, there was no text or call from Tredd. You messaged him after two weeks since he was supposed to be back, you just got a short response saying he is buys and he would call you when he was free. Well there was that it seemed, you felt some sort of sadness, your heart wasn’t broken, but the two of you did match pretty well and you were going to miss that casual sex based relationship. Maybe he got scared, maybe he found someone else, in any case it didn’t really matter. You were aware from the very beginning that thing cannot last forever, relationships like that never did. Someone better would always come on the horizon, for him or for you and there was going to be that. If you had to be completely honest with yourself, here was an attraction toward him on your end, but you also knew the rules of the game, you had no right to mope over him.

You wanted to see him tonight, but since he never texted back, you decided it was time to move on and he can go fuck himself.

That evening you went to your favourite bar, just for a drink, which eventually turned into two drinks. The second one was bought by a guy who started hitting on you and you didn’t mind that at all. He was cute, seemed like there was some sort of nice body under the blue shirt so that would do for the night. He was flirting with you, you flirted back, the normal way things go. It was normal until Tredd appeared out of nowhere. You and the new guy were standing at the bar, Tredd stood between the two of you with big grin on his lips as he just won the lottery.

“Hey, how are you?” he asked you but before you can even respond he turned toward the guy. “Hi I’m Tredd nice to meet you.”

“Jack.” The guy responded obviously not pleased that someone had just crashed his ‘party’, you didn’t really blame him for that. “You two know each other?” he looked at you ignoring Tredd.

“Y..” you couldn’t finish that because Tredd spoke over you.

“Yeah she rides my dick on ocasion.” You took a deep breath as he said that, he had no right to any of that. He could have responded to your messages, if he didn’t too bad so sad, you were going to find something else. “Tell me Jack what do you do for a living?”

“I’m an accountant.” He was getting annoyed and you knew that was Tredd was trying to do.

“Tredd why don’t you get me a drink.” You said trying to remove him from the situation.

“I’m talking with my new best buddy here.” Tredd places a hand on your waist. “He is an accountant. Brave calling. If the walls of Insomnia fall he will throw some balance sheets on the Empire and they will run away. Isn’t that right Jack?”

“Should have figured that out early by the looks and absolute lack of manners. You are one of the Kingsglaive, aren’t you? What? The king gave you some magic and you think you are special?” Jack smirked and you had to take a very deep breath. Men were stupid when it was about their ego. “Didn’t you lose a battle recently? I remember seeing something on the news. And then one before that. You guys like to say you protect Insomnia but it’s the wall that is protecting us, you do nothing but spend taxpayers money and get yourselves killed.”

“I told you that being an accountant is brave calling.” Tredd was talking you and then turned toward Jack and grabbed him by the collar pushing him on the bar.

“Tredd!” You grabbed his arm and tried to pulled him away. You didn’t care if they killed each other you just didn’t want to cause a scene. His body was all tense, the muscles on his arms were tightened ready to start a fight. “Tredd, come on let’s go outside.” You pulled a bit harder and he snapped out of it.

Then Jack did something stupid, he tried to punch Tredd in the abdomen, but his angle was bad and the punch didn’t have the strength he intended. Tredd on the other end grabbed the man’s hand and twisted it on the bar with terrible cracking sound, you thought he might have broken his wrist.

“Take it outside!” the bartender shouted and you saw the security guard coming your way. Everyone had pinned their eyes on you.

“Tredd come on, look at me!” you pulled him harder, which did nothing to move him but at least he turned towards you. “We are leaving, come on.”

Once the two of you were outside you started walking towards your car ignoring Tredd.

“Where are you going?” he ran after you and grabbed your wrist making you turn towards him.

“What the fuck was that?” you freed your hand from him but didn’t turn around again.

“He was talking shit, what was I supposed to do?” he wasn’t shouting but he was obviously annoyed.

“Oh, no, that happened after you acted like a jealous boyfriend. Or you just casually start conversations with hey she rides my dick on ocasion.” You argued back, you hated scenes like that and it was your favourite bar.

“I’m not jealous why would I be jealous? You think I was going to hit him because of you? Bitch, you think too high of yourself. It was about all the crap he said about the glaive.” Tredd acted as if you weren’t there when all that happened but you were. He was the one placing his hand on your waist in front of the other man, he was the one who provoked him into a fight. “And you do like my dick.”

You slapped him. Somehow it felt like it hurt you more than it hurt him.

“You have no right.” You said through your teeth. You didn’t wait for response just reached for your car’s door but he slammed it as soon as you opened it. You had your back towards him, and you didn’t turn around, just reached for the door handle again. You were not going to make a scene on the street as well.

“You were going to fuck that guy, but now you are not in the mood for me?” his voice was low, very low, if you didn’t know better you’d say he was hurt.

“I texted you!” you turned around, this time shouting at him, that childish behavior was pissing you off. “You said you were busy. What do you want me to do? Wait until you have an itch? Wait until you are done fucking all your other bitches so I can finally have some fun. That’s not how it works, Tredd. You can fuck whoever you want and so can I. You are not my husband, you are not even my boyfriend.” He didn’t say anything and you finally managed to calm down a bit.

“You belong to me. Not to that guy, not someone else. You are mine.” He made a step forward pushing you against your car, his lips almost touching yours. His hands reached for your ass and pulled you closer to him, his lips started kissing your neck.

“Stop it…” you tried to push him as you moaned.

“What you are shy now?” he moved a hand under your shirt and you had to push him away as difficult as that was. “You want to go back to mister broken wrist, his hand won’t be as good as mine.” He chuckled and showed you two of his fingers pressed against each other then made in and out motion with them.

“Tredd, if I’m yours, you have to be mine. That’s how it will work. There is no situation where I sit at home and wait for you to remember I exist while you fuck half of the city. It won’t work.” Your heart was beating way too fast. His words…it had reached something. You wanted that. You realized you wanted to call him yours, but you knew him as well. You had seen that under the layers of offensive comments, constant sex and dick jokes, there is a person who can feel like any other, but you also knew how he was, because you were the same. The moment you touched the subject he was going back away.

“I haven’t slept with anyone else but you in three months.” He finally admitted after very long silence. “I have been busy, no time to run after others.” He added that very quickly and you decided to give it to him if that was going to make him feel better. Now that he mentioned it in the past three months he has been texting you more often, instead of once every couple of weeks you were seeing him at least once a week. Couple of times you even grabbed food together, nothing special just a sandwich at a food stand on the street, but maybe that was passive way of him to ask you on a date. You were so stupid not to see that.

“You think…maybe you can avoid sleeping with others if we see each other more often?” you didn’t want to mention the relationship word because it was two of you in this conversation and both of you were scared of it. “And I will do the same. Maybe we can hang out at my place more often? I’m sorry yours is just a total mess.”

“Excuse me miss I have a golden stick up my ass, we are not all making small fortune every month to have nice expensive homes made of real fur.” He bit back, obviously ignoring the actual topic of the conversation. That was expected.

“There isn’t any real fur or leather in my apartment!” you argued back. “I’m not stepping on a dead animal nor I want to know that something died so I can step on something soft.” You sighed. That was going to lead nowhere. “Fine. I will do it. I’m asking you out on a date. Now. Tonight. There is a nice Altissian place around the corner.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” he was smiling. “First of all, you are not asking me on a date, I do that. So, no I’m not going out on a date with you, but you will go out on a date with me. Second your Altissian place is way out of my pocket. There is a taco stand down the road we can get some and eat them at your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddos, comments and [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin) give me inspiration, MP and HP!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the fall of Insomnia, Tredd showing his more protective side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and reading!  
> Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

You stopped at the address that Tredd had texted you. It was some sort of a pub in the lower part of Insomnia not far from his apartment. The moment you walked in you felt as if everyone’s eyes stopped on you. That place was obviously not for you. It was known that the majority of the population in this part of town was refugees from Galahd and the other territories taken by the Empire and it wasn’t a secret there was certain pressure in Insomnia about all that. You managed to see Tredd with his friends on a table and rushed there trying to pay as little attention as possible to the looks people were throwing at you.

“Good you didn’t get lost.” Tredd sad as you sat next to him. A normal person in a relationship would probably kiss his partner when he sees them for first time for the day, but Tredd wasn’t normal so you didn’t hold it against him. “That’s Luche.” He pointed to one of the guys, you had to admit you were impressed by the jawline and cheekbones. “And Axis.” He pointed to the other man who was sitting across of you. “Both of them absolute losers.”

“I’m not paying a girl way out of my league to say she is my girlfriend so I can score points.” The guy that Tredd introduced as Axis said.

“You can say whatever you want, your wife is till thinking of me every night.” Tredd gave him a smile which was mostly teeth.

“At least I’m capable of keeping a wife, I don’t have to beg people to stay with me.” Axis looked at you. “No offence but you are too cute and way too classy to be with him.”

“Okay enough!” Luche said. “I really don’t want to listen another argument about who did whose wife and where.” He turned towards you and leaned over the table. “But you are way out of his league.”

“What can I say the simple minded attract me.” You smiled and the two guys laughed almost hysterically, Tredd just groaned next to you.

“I have to leave you guys, nice meeting you.” Axis said, finished his drink and stood up.

“And I refuse to be third wheel.” Luche did said the same. “It was nice meeting you and I honestly didn’t believe he is dating someone who looks…well like you.” He looked at Tredd. “Don’t forget about tomorrow.”

“I will try.” Tredd grinned and watch the other two leave. “Dinner?”

“Here?” you looked around the place, it didn’t seem like much. It didn’t help that in the parts of Insomnia where you lived there were rumors about places like that. The used rats or worse to make the food. You never had prejudice, and you dated Tredd after all, he was the actual mage of why people from Insomnia didn’t like anyone coming in their city, but you weren’t deaf. You were hearing your colleagues and friends talk.

“No, your highness in the palace, the king himself will serve us.” He sighed. “Food is good, trust me.”

You watched him as we walked to the bar to order food. It has been six months since you two had started being more serious in your relationship than just sex and honestly it wasn’t easy. Because of him and because of you. Neither of you had real idea how to work a relationship but you were figuring it out together which was probably the reason you were still with him and he was still with you. You didn’t fight often and usually was about something stupid but once you were calm enough you were just giving it to the fact neither of you was experience in that field. You didn’t live together, but you often spent days at a time at each other’s places, the closest arrangement you could have to living together. You wanted to ask him to move in with you, but you knew he was going to say no. Not because he didn’t want but because Tredd cannot move with a woman, the woman has to move and you couldn’t possibly live in his apartment that looked more like a shoebox. You had insisted on him making some improvements in his apartment like getting curtains or a carpet, which of course he refused and did it yourself. You even got him a plant that surprisingly he was taking care of. If you ask Tredd, he did so because otherwise you were going to nag him about killing the plant. You didn’t care about that, you were just going t get him new one, no nagging, but Tredd needed an excuse for everything he did and you were giving him that space.

“There you go.” He placed a plate in front of you and you looked it with curiosity. It smelled good so at least that was going for you. You tried a piece of meat and…oh by the Six that was amazing. “You like it, huh? It’s popular dish where I come from. They make it pretty close to real here.”

“It is good. I hope it’s not rat.” You said as you swallowed.

“Nah, probably cat or a dog.” Tredd said as he dug into his plate, you gagged. “I’m joking, it’s chicken. You can eat.”

You had to admit that even if that was cat or a dog, it was damn tasty cat or a dog.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” you asked and Tredd gave you confused look. “The thing Luche was talking about.”

“Oh!” Tredd focused on his food again. “Nothing that interesting. There is a new guy that needs some improvement. Luche likes to play the benevolent leader I get pulled in as side kick occasionally.”

“Sounded serious.” You said as you finished your meal. It was so good.

“Everything sounds serious coming from Luche’s mouth.” Tredd smirked. “I love him like a brother, but he could be a bit over the top sometimes. The kid is new and we have an important mission coming in a week, he just wants to make sure the kid doesn’t die or doesn’t get anyone else killed in the process, nothing more.”

It made sense. You rarely asked Tredd about his work, you knew all these guys by names it was nice putting faces to it, but most things you knew were just funny pranks they pulled on each other. Tredd didn’t like talking about deployments, missions and similar tasks, you assumed that most of it could be some level of secret so you never pushed. If he wanted to tell you something, he was going to do it.

Once you were done you decided to go to his place, it was just few blocks down the road. Tredd was telling, very proudly, how he almost kicked Nyx’s ass during practice and if it wasn’t for the captain pulling them apart he would have done it. You had never seen Nyx, but Tredd had weird sort animosity with the guy judging by how often you were hearing stories about how he almost kicked Nyx’s ass but then something happened and Nyx’s ass remained unkicked. Part of you more than curios to see Nyx and figure out what on earth was going on.

As Tredd was talking you saw a man approaching you at a fast pace almost blocking your path.

“Give me your money.” Said the man, and your eyes opened widely, not sure if you were supposed to scream or what.

“No, man I am good.” Tredd said and continued talking about some trivial stuff at work, walking past the man. You looked at Tredd and looked at the man not sure what to do, the man caught up with you again.

“I said give me your money.” The man repeated and you really could feel the threat in his voice.

“I said I am good, go beg somewhere else.” Tredd repeated, again ignoring him and just continued walking.

You waited couple of moments making sure the guy wasn’t following, your heart rate finally going at steadier pace. You looked at Tredd again who seemed absolutely fine and calm.

“You realize that guy just tried to rob us?” you said with as little panic in your voice as you could.

“Wait, what?” He stopped and looked you, then looked back at the guy, he was far down the street. “Hey dickhead!” Tredd shouted and you just smiled politely there were other people on the street. Come back and I will show you where you can stuff my wallet.”

“Tredd, that’s enough.” You pulled him away, you were almost at his apartment.

“I thought he was begging!” Tredd said as he opened the door of his place for you. “Now I feel bad I didn’t beat his ass.”

You could just stare at him and shake your head. It was funny, Tredd not even assuming someone could try to rob him. You weren’t sure if that was ego or ignorance, but it was cute.

“Speaking of which.” He added more serious. “I have something for you.” He walked to one of the cupboards in his kitchen and pulled out a thin long box. You smiled thinking that it was something nice and shiny, bracelet perhaps or similar. He gave you the box and you couldn’t have been more disappointed.

“A knife?” you said after you opened it. “That’s exactly what I wanted.” It wasn’t even a pretty knife, it was probably functional, not that you knew the first thing about knives. It was one of these knives that were just a handle but if you press it at the bottom the blade would spring out. You were also sure they had a name for these type of knives, you just knew you had seen guys at survival shows use them.

“What did you expect?” he asked, he wasn’t annoyed but apparently wasn’t pleased that you weren’t jumping around.

“I don’t know. Something made of gold or silver.” You grabbed the knife with two fingers and studied it. Looked solid, probably. “What am I supposed to do with that, shove it up your ass? You should have told me you are in this type of stuff.”

“Very funny.” He took it from you and showed you how to spring the blade out and then retract it again. “I want to keep it, would have given you a gun if didn’t think you would shoot yourself in the leg.”

“I don’t need it.” You said as he passed the knife back to you.

“Don’t argue with me on that, just say thank you and take the fucking knife.” He sighed. “I guy just tried to rob us.”

“And he didn’t” you argued back.

“He was probably too surprised at my reaction to pursue further. Plus, do you think he wants to argue with these.” He flexed his biceps showing you the well tonne muscle under his t-shirt. “Keep it just in case.”

“Fine.” You really didn’t get what was going into him, that was slightly unusual behavior for him, he almost sounded serious and there was little to no sarcasm in his voice.

“I’m just trying to protect my girlfriend when I’m away, and she argues with me even over that…” he said as he started undressing and walking toward the bedroom.

“Did you just call me your girlfriend?” you asked and ran after him, big grin on your lips.

“I absolutely didn’t.” he had his back toward you and you couldn’t see his face but you knew he was beating himself mentally for saying that. “Get in bed.” He turned around pretending nothing happened.

“Not until you admit you said what you just said.” You teased him back, but he just made a step towards you and grabbed you throwing you on the bed. “That is not fair.”

“Oh, and when you use your womanly tricks on me it is fair?” he groaned.

“What tricks?” you acted all innocent.

“Stockings for example.” He reached for your skirt and rolled it up reveling the edges of your stockings and the garter belt that was holding them. “You think I didn’t notice. I might not have a degree from some fancy overrated university, but I can notice that.”

“You can’t notice a man robbing you.” You laughed and moaned at the same time as his fingers ran over your panties.

“You talk too much.” He groaned again and shut you up with a kiss.

 

You had just walked home from work when you turned on the TV for some background noise while cooking dinner. Every channel was showing all the same, the Empire had offered peace the wanted to sign a treaty. The terms, what was going to happen from now, they were all talking about that. The background noise of the TV had turned into the only thing you were focused on, dinner cooking was somehow left for later. You looked at your phone thinking about Tredd, he couldn’t be happy about it. He had been deployed and he texted you when he returned but said he had some things to look after. Did he know about that before the media learned?

As you were thinking about him, your front door opened with lots of noise and you peaked half freaking out that someone was breaking in. It was just Tredd.

“You scared me.” You said switching off the TV as fast as you could, you could see he was in bad mood you didn’t need to piss him off further.

“Leave it on, I don’t mind.” He was still in his uniform and walked straight into the kitchen.

“Tredd, what’s going on?” you asked as you followed him. You knew you needed to step carefully, if you push too far he would just shut himself away.

“His royal highness is giving up that is what is happening.” He looked at the chopped meat and vegetables on your counter. “Can we eat. I’m starving.”

“S-sure…” you said really unsure how to proceed. You wanted to talk to him, get a better picture of what was happening. He leaned against one of the walls as you continued cutting in silence. “Tredd, I’m sorry.” You eventually said, not looking at him. You half expected he would start shouting or something. Not that you couldn’t take it, you could argue with him any day of the week and twice on Sunday, but today didn’t seem like the day to do that.

“About what?” he had one of his knives in hand and was studying it as if he had never seen it before.

“Your home is out there…” you knew he didn’t like talking about his home even on the best of days, but he surely needed you now. He was going to hide it and fight against your help, however little it might be, but you were together for more than a year now, you knew he wasn’t made of ice.

“My home was gone long before I joined the Kingsglaive.” He walked towards you and placed the knife he was playing it on the kitchen counter. After a short pause he pulled one of his guns from his belt and left it there as well. “I need you to listen to me.” You turned around facing him, your body locked between him and the kitchen counters. “I will be busy the coming couple of days up until the signing of that damn threat. Probably won’t be able to talk or text, although I will try.”

“Tredd if you want to fuck around, you can just say so.” You joked but he wasn’t in the mood.

“Listen!” he said a bit louder. “If something happens when the treaty is being signed, anything, even something small, like police car busting a tire, I want you to leave Insomnia.”

“What? You think they will do something?” he knew something. He knew more than he was telling you. “Tredd, you need to tell me.”

“There is nothing to tell you.” He placed his hand on the pistol he had left next to you. “You will take that and the knife I gave you few weeks ago, put it in one of your overpriced bags, one that could pass for comfortable, put some comfortable shoes, get some dry food put your little ass in your car and leave town. Don’t stop for checks, don’t stop for anything. Go to Lestallum or Galdin Quay, you always wanted to go there. When shit hits the fan, you don’t want to be here, you hear me?”

You just nodded. He didn’t say ‘if’, he said ‘when’. When shit happens.

“Don’t go to work that day.” He added a bit calmer. “Just watch the news and leave when it’s time. I will call you when I can.”

There it was again. He said when not if. You were too scared to ask. Probably they had some inside information on what the Empire was planning and he was worried they might not be able to prevented. They also didn’t want to scare the people in Insomnia hence he couldn’t give you details, made sense. You nodded at every thing he said and just accepted it.

“You are scaring me.” You finally admitted, running your fingers over his face where the scar was.

“Nothing to be scared about you have me. What possibly could go wrong?” he smiled and kissed your forehead. “If you go to Galdin Quay I can join you and then I can fuck you on the beach. Imagine all the scandalized tourists.” He chuckled acting as if nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddos, comments and [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin) give me inspiration, MP and HP!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia has fallen, the prince has vanished, but somehow the glaives start coming back to life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and reading!  
> Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

It has been one of these long days that you wanted to end as soon as it started. Not that it really mattered, every single day in Lestallum for the past year or so has been the exact same thing. Ever since the darkness happened and people started barricading the city. Going out wasn’t safe and nobody did it unless they had to. Staying in was an absolutely nightmare. It was safe, but wherever you went it was the same faces and you can see the hope vanishing from their eyes with every single day. People had even stopped asking where the young king was.

You were sitting in one of the tents rolling bandages, it was the only thing you had the strength to do. That was your new profession, not rolling bandages but you had learned thing or two about nursing. As it turns out nobody needed an interior designer when the world was ending. Another reminder for you how unprepared you were for a life like that. You often wondered what the point of all that was, you haven’t seen the sun more than two months and it seemed like it would never come around again. At first Lestallum had been a shelter, a place where you hoped that eventually you might rebuild life, but what happens when all life was dying? Lestallum was safe, but you helped in the clinic, you knew what the hunters, crownsguard and leftovers of the glaive were saying. The world was falling into ruins.

At first when you moved to Lestallum you thought you would miss the luxuries in life. Having nice hot bath, gym, hairstylist and clothes that costed more than they should. It wasn’t that, these things are easy to live without after couple of months. The routine was killing you. Nothing was happening. Same people, tired of what life had served them. Sure, every day in the clinic was different. Today someone had broken an arm, the next day someone would come with the flu. But that wasn’t life. Loneliness. That was probably the worst part of it. You never managed to make friends in Lestallum, and everybody you knew from before that was dead. Including him, that bastard.

On days like that you often caught yourself thinking about him. Maybe he got the better deal at the end anyway. He wasn’t sitting here rolling bandages until it was dinner time because there was nothing better to do. Probably lambs at a slaughter house felt better than you since lambs didn’t know what was happening to them, you were aware that if nothing changed, sooner or later you all would be going to the slaughter house.

Your thoughts went to him again. He would call you a spoiled brat and tell you to get a hold of yourself. He has always been right you were a spoiled brat. The only reason you managed to get to Lestallum in the first place is because he told you to do so and you were just stuck here when the darkness came. In a sense he had saved your life and you hated him. Not for saving you but for even having the need to be saved. He was one of the many reasons you were where you were and if he hadn’t died you were going to kill him.

The bandage you were rolling had long been rolled and you left it in the box with the rest. You didn’t want to think about that anymore. You haven’t thought about him in days and now all your thoughts and feelings were rolling in your head like avalanche. Did you still love him? Maybe the thought of him, but you also hated what he did.

You were distracted by shouting coming from outside and decided to check. Maybe there was finally something happening in the monotone day of Lestallum.

You walked just in time to say that Libertus was one of the people shouting, there was a man in front of him that was obviously on the receiving end. Couple more glaives were around them. As you started coming closer, you saw Libertus punching the other man in the gut. The man made a step backwards, his body bending from the hit.

“You were always a stupid dick, Libertus.” The man said and you froze. You were probably going insane, that voice…no it couldn’t be. He was dead. Libertus had seen it, he told you he was dead.

Then the man straightened himself and jumped on Libertus, the other glaives grabbed him and you could finally see him…It was Tredd. Stubble was covering his face and he seemed like he had lost some weight but it was him. He tried to fight the glaives that were holding him, he tried to fight his way to Libertus but it didn’t work.

“Why don’t you tell them to let go of me, huh?” Tredd spat on the ground in front of Lib’s feet. “You are afraid I will rip your fucking head off. Not so brave when Nyx is not around to save your ass, are you?”

“I don’t have time to deal with you.” Libertus eventually said and started walking away. “Stay around, I’m sure the Marshal would love to chat with you.”

“Yeah I’d gladly tell him as well where he can stick it.” Tredd shouted as the glaives let go of him.

You were standing there finding it hard to believe what was happening. Why was that happening? How was it happening? Tredd noticed you eventually and just stared at you as well.

“Fucking finally someone who is happy to see me.” He said and walked towards you but as soon as he reached you, you slapped him as hard as you could, tears running down your eyes. “What is your fucking problem, what is everyone’s fucking problem?”

“You were dead!” you shouted at him and tried to clean the wetness of your face. It wasn’t tears of grief or happiness, it was tears for everything that had happened so far. Him dying, your life being taken away, living one day for the next without knowing when a demon would just breach the city.

“So, I have been told, feel pretty alive.” he chuckled but there was something sad in his smile. “Come on, I need a rundown on what is happening. I feel like I have massive memory loss.”

You just stared at him wanting to slap him again for your broken heart. You mourned him. You cried for him, and now he was here acting as if he has no idea what was happening. He got you all in that!

You just walked toward the place that you were calling home and you heard his steps after you. He was fucking dead, how was he walking and talking. Sure, there were a lot of people who had vanished under Insomnia and appeared later but…weeks later, not almost two years. Not after someone had seen their dead body. Was Libertus lying? Why would he lie?

Your new home was in one of the older buildings of Lestallum, very small apartment, but it wasn’t like you owned anything to put in it. Just some clothes and that was it.

“You have certainly downgraded.” Tredd said as he walked in and you regretted not having a weapon to just kill him on the spot.

“And whose fault is that?” you kicked one of the two chairs as an invitation for him to sit, he didn’t but you did. “Welcome to my new life, you will be happy to hear I don’t have thirty pairs of overly expensive shoes or a whole drawer with make up. Oh also occasionally I don’t have a meal for couple of days because delivery trucks get attacked by demons and the city is not yet fully self sufficient.”

“How is any of that my fault?” Tredd said absolutely innocent even a bit hurt.

“Really, Tredd? You recall trying to kill the king or something of these lines?” you couldn’t believe it. He had always been stubborn ignorant asshole, but that was beyond him.

“First of all, it was the Captain who did the killing I was otherwise occupied. Second I have massive memory loss and I have no idea what happened between that night in Insomnia and literary three days ago when I just woke up on the side of a road.” He came closer to you grabbing your hands in his almost gently. “Third, if my calculations are correct, I have been out of things for months and judging by the feeling of my balls I haven’t fucked anything in that time so…”

“You should have stayed dead.” You said quietly and pulled your hands away from his. As soon as the words left your mouth you regretted them, but it was too late already.

“Stop being such a bitch? What have I done to you? I told you to leave town, you would be fucking dead if it wasn’t for me.” He got up obviously angry. “Why did I even think you’d be happy to see me? You are most likely riding every fucking cock in that city from the moment you arrived.”

“I mourned you!” you got up kicking the chair behind. “I waited for you, then I started hearing stories about what the Kingsglaive did. About what you did. Then one day I met Libertus and he told me that he saw you dead. Until that moment I was hoping you are alive and just hiding somewhere, but then I realized you were just dead. I mourned you, Tredd, I cried, my heart was broken. I hated you for what you did then I forgave you, then the sun was gone and I hated you again. I tried to forget you. To move on…” your voice broke. Tears were running down your face again and he was just standing there like a statue. “Get out of here!” you shouted at him not wanting to show weakness.

“You know what?” his voice was calm but you could feel the anger. “Fuck you. Go back to riding Libertus’ dick or whoever else you are fucking, I’m done with your ass.”

“I’m not fucking anybody, you ignorant piece of shit!” you shouted after him as he shut the door behind himself.

 

Time moved even slower and more painful in Lestallum. Somehow Tredd was always in front of your eyes and people were making sure to point that out to you. You wanted to avoid him, but was impossible. You knew about everything he was doing without actually wanting to find that out. Apparently Libertus brought him to the Marshal. There were several conflicting stories how that went down, and people made sure to tell you every single one of them despite you protesting it. Regardless of what happened in that room, at all ended with Tredd joining the Kingsglaive again. Good for him you thought and returned to your monotone duties in the clinic.

Then it was all the talk about the girls he was flirting or sleeping with. People would tell you who was the girl they saw him with and then give you the ‘I’m so sorry' look. You weren’t sure if you hated him more or the people who somehow thought that was information you wanted to hear. Turns out you never managed to move on from him, it was just easier not to think about his sorry ass when he was presumed dead. But now he was here, doing what Tredd did and you wished more often than not for a demon to breach these walls and eat him alive. At least like that you can return to silent mourning.

One day as you were walking in the examination room in the clinic, if that tent could be called a room at all, you saw him sitting there, there was a long deep cut on his arm.

“I will call someone else.” You said as your eyes met.

“Why? Scared you will start crying?” he teased you and look for the closest pair of scissors that you can shove in his eye.

“How did that happen.” You were trying to keep your voice completely flat as you reached for bandages and something to clean the wound. It would need stitches as well which was great news since you were low on painkillers.

“You know, saving the world.” He chuckled and you raised an eyebrow. It was his fucking fault the world needed saving to begin with. He flinched as you started cleaning the wound but didn’t say anything. Part of you expected that he would call you a bitch and accuse you of causing him pain on purpose, but he didn’t. Tredd just accepted it.

“Heard the Marshal pardoned you.” You said as you started stitching the wound. He was still holding well even if it was obvious he was feeling pain.

“No, he wanted to kill me. Libertus defended me and vouched for me, no idea why.” That was something you didn’t know. “He said I’m useful in a fight and should atone for what I have done. As if I care, ouch!” he shouted as you stuck the needle harder than before. “At first I thought he was really fucking you that’s why he is trying to save my ass.”

“How did you even reach to that conclusion? The only reason I ever talked to Libertus because I saw him in his uniform and wanted to ask what had happened to you. That’s how I met him, the only times he talks to me is when he needs something from the clinic.” You sighed and started bandaging his arm. You had no strength to fight him.

“I was pissed okay?” he raised his voice and you just gave him a tired look. “You said he told you I was dead, and I am obviously not dead. You were angry at me for no reason. I thought…”

“You thought what Tredd? That he seduced me while I was crying over you? Between trying to figure out my life and sobbing over your ass I haven’t had time to figure out who would be invited between my legs.” you checked the bandage and got off the chair you were sitting on. “You are done, you can go. It needs to be changed tomorrow, so make sure you stop by.” You turned around and you were about to leave as he grabbed you by the wrist and squeezed hard. “You are hurting me.” You turned around and looked at him, he wasn’t saying anything, just looking at you and holding your wrist firmly. “Tredd, let go of me.” You repeated trying to free your hand, but you couldn’t.

Eventually he did and started walking toward the exit but then stopped, turned around and pushed you against the examination table making you sit on it.

“Tredd, stop what are you doing…” you moaned as he kissed you and moved his hands on your ass pulling you closer to him.

“Fixing things by trying to fuck you.” He mumbled in your kiss as he started undoing his pants.

“Who said I want you to fuck me?” you said as you pulled your lips away from his, your hands were helping him pull his pants down. “That won’t fix…” you moaned.

“Stop me then.” You didn’t stop him. You are angry with him for everything he had done and messing up your life but you still wanted him and loved him. Funny how two years of living on the essentials makes you brave enough to admit your own feelings at least in front of yourself.

You help him pull his pants down, then you both managed to take yours off and without waiting any further he started fucking you there in the examination room. You moaned louder with each thrust, it has been such a long time and you missed him, feeling him close to you and inside you. You wrapped your arms around his shoulder pulling him closer and you had to dig your teeth in his t-shirt since you were getting too loud.

“Fuck, forgot how nice you feel.” He groaned as he picked up his pace pushing you into an orgasm. It has been too long, that made it too easy for to push you over the end. Took him a bit longer to follow you but once he came he didn’t move, you were both just standing there, his arms around your waist, yours around his shoulders.

As soon as some logical thought appeared in your head you knew that was a mistake. Your problems weren’t going to be fixed with sex, although you had to admit you did feel a bit better now. You had to say something, you had to talk to him because he wasn’t going to do it. You doubted that dead made him more aware of his own emotions.

Eventually he pulled out slowly and started buttoning his pants. You did the same in complete silence, words just didn’t come to your mind. You wanted him back, but you weren’t going to beg for it.

“I will see you around when I come for the bandage tomorrow.” He walked toward the entrance and stopped again. You saw his whole body move as he took a deep breath, held it and then his shoulders sank as if he wanted to say something else, but never did.

You stood there alone realizing that you just made a bigger mess than you had before. You should have either tried to patch things up or end them once and for all but not fuck him just for the sake of fucking him.

“Fuck!” you slammed the table in frustration, your hand hurt but you didn’t care. Apparently, you haven’t grown as much as you thought as a person. What was the purpose of admitting in front of yourself that you loved him, if you couldn’t tell him that. Of course there was the small detail that you were talking about Tredd after all, and saying stuff like I love you was going to force him to make ten offensive jokes and probably pretend to be dead again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddos, comments and [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin) give me inspiration, MP and HP!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very drunk Tredd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and reading!  
> Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

You waited next to the truck as you saw Tredd approaching it. Fuck. From all the people in Lestallum he had to be the one. As he was walking toward you, you started thinking how you can avoid that situation and the answer was simple, you couldn’t. It was your turn to go to Old Lestallum with medical supplies, check their inventory, see what they need all these little details that they couldn’t currently do because they were short on people. Whoever went to do that, in this case you, was always accompanied by a glaive because the roads were dangerous.

He was walking with a short redhaired girl and talking to her, you couldn’t make up the words but she smiled, he smiled and at that moment you hated her. Tredd placed a hand on her shoulder and then hugged her. It wasn’t a romantic hug more the way a brother would hug his sister, but every second of that hug made you scream internally. You kept telling yourself that was just a friendly hug, Tedd had female friends right, but you were already imagining him being with her and having more fun than he did with you. She was pretty you could see it even from where you were. You hated her.

You didn’t say anything as he reached you, just went around the truck and hopped in. He started the engine and you made sure not to look at him, you stared through the window, not that there was much to see but ruins.

“Your new girl-toy?” you finally asked since your temper took the best of you.

“What? Oh! Why, are you jealous?” you could bet he was chuckling, you weren’t looking at him but you just knew it. He brought her on purpose, he wanted you to see her, so you know you were already replaced.

“Just curious.” You tried to sound as least interested as possible.

“She is someone else’s girl. Wouldn’t touch my best friend’s woman even if he is dead.” He finally said after a while. “Even I have principles.”

You didn’t say anything. Fine, you didn’t hate the girl anymore, you were still angry with him. You wanted him but you hated him, you weren’t really sure how did that work out.

“You really should stop sulking.” He finally said after fifteen minutes driving. “I’m alive I thought you’d be happy.”

“Yes, me and everyone who died in Insomnia is happy.” You weren’t looking at him, only when he stepped on the break you turned your head to him.

“You are the only stupid bitch that is driving me insane. Why can’t you just get over it.” He raised his voice. “Yeah, I am to blame for your stupid city falling to pieces, but you people treat us like some homeless animals, your stupid king pretending that he cared about us, we were just puppets for him, spare parts for his war. Did you see me sulking about that? Your precious city with your precious walls, you all felt safe and sound, but how about the people outside of your wall. You see that?” he pointed at the nothingness around you. “You complain that is not your life, that you had nice comfortable life, where you could buy overpriced coffee before you walk in your office and gossip with your colleagues. This world here is nothing new, I have seen that even when your stupid wall was still standing. You were all just pretending it didn’t happen.”

“What so now you hated me for having a comfortable life?” you stared at him he just huffed in disagreement. “Tredd you didn’t sulk, you just threw the biggest tantrum in history.” Funny enough you reminded calm. You had played that game with him before, and you could do it now again. “You had a problem with the king and how Insomnia was governed, I get it, I really do, but you destroyed a whole city. Everybody I know is dead, or was dead until you poppet around. You blame me because someone somewhere treated you bad? The king deserved to die? Okay fair enough let’s assume for a moment that was so, but did I deserve to die? To lose everything?”

“Oh, please don’t mope about your insanely expensive apartment, stupid job and snobbish friends.” He snarled at you. “I saved your ass.”

“Snobbish or not they were my friends! And my life wasn’t just shiny shoes and expensive bags! You were my life as well damn you! I lost you. Damn the apartment and the job and everything, as you can see I had learned to live in the world the way it is now without having the newest cloths collection for the season. I love you Tredd and I lost you.” You realized what you said and turned towards the window. You hoped he would ignore it. “You should just drive.” You added.

“I can’t drive there are demons further down, we will wait for them to pass.” You turned forward and saw what he was talking about. There were demons far ahead, they probably couldn’t see you but if you moved any further they would. “I really don’t understand you. You tell me you love me and then you reject me in every way possible.” It almost sounded that he was talking to himself, in fact the only reason you heard him was because you were in such small closed space.

“Because I don’t know what to do.” You responded, not looking at him but at the demons, both of you were looking there. “I don’t understand how you came back, I am angry at you for what you did, but the part of me that still loves you has forgiven your stupid ass, not that you deserve it.”

“According to Libertus the Six are returning glaives to live, to atone for what we have done.” He said after a long silence. “That is your explanation why I am alive.” He sighed. “I didn’t choose to come back to life. I don’t know why I did and Luche for example didn’t. Life isn’t fair what can I tell you.” He made another pause then continued. “When I saw the state of the world I was worried about you.” He chuckled. “Sex was good, cannot afford to lose someone who sucks dick so well.”

“Can your chicken sized brain be serious for three seconds?” you rolled your eyes so hard you through you’d see the back of your skull.

“I am completely serious. That apocalypses thing is not working very well for women. Finding someone to fuck is so hard. Everyone is buys, then they start with but we are low on contraceptives and condoms you have to pull out…” you started shaking your head as you were listening to him. By the Six you wished you had Tredd’s problems in life. “It’s like asking them for their family’s fortune not to what’s between their legs.”

“Are you done with your small study on post-apocalyptic sex preferences?” you finally asked as he shut his mouth. “I swear if I have to hear one more thing about your dick or who do you fuck, I’m walking to Old Lestallum, through the herd of demons if I have to.”

He didn’t say anything else which was shocking. You were both just standing there in silence. Damn if you were going to be the one to break it. You knew that talking with him was pointless. Tredd didn’t do feelings or at least not out loud. You knew he had feelings you had seen that, but he didn’t express them. You had a choice, either to forget everything and just forgive him, act like nothing happened, or continue that pointless argument. You just stood silent until the demons moved and he drove further.

You didn’t argue for the rest of the way because neither of you spoke and maybe that was for the best. As soon as you reached Old Lestallum Tredd just disappeared, went to do whatever Tredd does and you were too busy talking with the locals about the supplies. The doctor gave you a list of the medication they needed and you looked at it with broken heart. You didn’t recognize many of them which meant you didn’t have them in Lestallum. You weren’t in any way medically trained but you had learned what is what as long it had passed through your hands. If you didn’t know the medication, you didn’t have it. You asked the doctor to write you some substitutes for whatever he asked but neither of the things he wrote sounded familiar. 

 

The rest of the day you spent looking through the handful of shops in Old Lestallum, you found few things that you might use and that was it. Still no trace of Tredd and you wondered if he just took off and that would be the last you see of him, seemed likely. After all he had no reason to stay in Lestallum, he could survive on his own.

For the night you were given one of the rooms in the local motel, the last one available, everything else was used by the refugees in the town. It was a simple enough room with two single beds. You went straight to bed, there was nothing for you to do and the longer you were awake the more your brain was going places you didn’t wan it to go.

It was probably midnight when you heard a bang on the door, then someone attempted to open it. You got off the bed and opened, Tredd was standing in front of you holding an almost empty bottle of whiskey.

“Found you!” he said and literary pushed you away so he can walk in the room.

“I’m not in the mood for you.” You said as you slammed the door behind yourself.

“You don’t need to be. I’m” he pointed at the bottle. “That’s the second one and totally getting me in the mood.”

You just stared at him not impressed.

“Can you sit?” he pointed dramatically at the bed where you were sitting. “No, I guess I need to specify. I’m not in that mood. I’m in different sort of mood.”

“You have more than one? That’s new and different.” You said sarcastically but sat on the bed. He didn’t sit next to you, but on the other bad which was across.

“I have three moods and I need alcohol to achieve one of them.” You saw him taking a deep breath and then drinking, then taking a deep breath again. “Fuck why is Luche not here. He was so good at that.”

“Drinking?” you offered, not sure what ‘that’ was.

“No, the talking thing.” You saw his fingers tighten around the bottle’s neck and got worried he would break it. “He always knows what should be said when. Smug bastard, I bet he is alive as well and hiding in Galahd.” You didn’t respond you just waited for him to finally get to whatever point he was trying to make. “I will not apologize for what I did. Insomnia I mean. I knew what was going to happen, I knew the city will be ruined, and if someone asks me if I would do it again, I would. Probably not the same way, I died after all, but I would do it.”

“Okay, I didn’t think you would apologize, you had never apologized about anything.” You had no idea where he was getting with that.

“Now we come to the apology.” He drank from the bottle again, there was almost nothing left inside. “I do apologize for not playing the thing better. With you. I should have done more for you and I should have made sure that no matter what happens with Insomnia or myself you will be well. I know better than anyone what it is to lose everything. I am the way I am because of that, I never wanted you to be…well me. I didn’t think I would die. Or Luche would die…or Axis or…fuck they are all dead. Damn that shit.”

“Tredd…is there a point you are trying to make? Because I don’t see it.” Why did he have to get drunk and try to talk serious. You felt like it was waste of time, even if he said something meaningful tomorrow he won’t remember it.

“I’m getting there. Just let me talk and don’t interrupt me and I will get there.” He took a breath and then exhaled loudly. “Okay I will start from the beginning. You know when I saw you I just wanted to do you. When we were still in Insomnia I mean. You were pretty and all but you looked like one of these bitches that constantly think to be better than thou. Sure, you did think that, but it was about things that you are actually good at. I’m going off topic again. Anyway. I just wanted to fuck you, but then you were such a good fuck and you were interesting. You were like me, as dysfunctional as I am.” You raised your eyebrows, he wasn’t wrong, but that was terrible apology. “But you also had your life together. And you didn’t look down on me. I was a dick to you, you were a dick to me it was all fair game, but you were never seriously a dick to me. You didn’t treat me like a replaceable part of your life. Fuck!” he shouted. “Why is that so fucking hard how do normal people do it. This whole thing sounded way more logical and shorter in my head.” He paused. “It’s just so hard for me to understand you. Now not before. …I’m alive you should be happy, I would be happy if you die and then you come back to life…I don’t know what to do or what to tell you. That is why I need Luche he would know what to tell you.”

“Tredd…” you interrupted him. “Luche or anyone else has nothing to tell me. It’s about what’s in your head.”

“Oh, you don’t want to know what’s in my head.” He chuckled. “Off topic again. Focus. I was hurt okay. I was hurt that you rejected me.”

“You were hurt?” you repeated. “Wait a second. You told me I am a bitch and I can fuck whoever I want and then you went on to fuck whoever you want, but you were hurt.”

“I never said I can react well to things okay?” he became very defensive. “You were crying I have no idea what to do when women cry and then you said you were angry with me and if you are angry with me what is the point. And I fucked around because I wanted to make you jealous.” He finished the bottle and threw it against the farthest wall shattering the glass into pieces.

“The point is at least not to make things worse.” You said calmly. You were going to add that talking would have helped as well, but talking barely worked now, wouldn’t have then.

“Yeah that makes some sense.” He got up and clumsily walked to you, kneeling between your legs and grabbing your hands in his. “I understand your pain of losing your home. I have been there. Losing my home made me the way I am. And some other things but that is not important. What I did wasn’t personal towards you but I know it affected you personally. I never liked any of your friends, but I know what it means to lose the people you love, I lost mine too. I’m sorry. You should know that if it wasn’t for you I would have left Lestallum long time ago. Wouldn’t even have gotten there to begin with. I don’t need Libertus’ lectures on being the better man or the Marshal looking at me as if he will kill me any moment. I just want things to be like before. Well okay…minus some things. You can get me a new plant if you want…damn I wonder what happened to that plant. It was such good conversation partner.”

“You talked to the plant?” you looked at him confused.

“It didn’t judge me!” he said in his defense. “Move in with me.” He finally said. “Let’s just put all that behind and start again. You love me, right? Just move in with me.”

You stared at him feeling your heart melting. He had tried and you had to give him credit for that. It might have taken two bottles of whiskey to try, but he did it. The reality was there was only as much that you can blame on him. Sure, he fucked up everything with his quest for revenge or whatever, but it was already done. He died for it so perhaps his punishment had already passed. You were hurt by him, but you also loved him. You had a choice, to tell him to fuck off and just sulk or try to forgive him and move on.

“If you promise no more attempts to ruin everybody’s life.” You finally said.

“On my friends’ graves.” He responded.

“Your friends might be alive.” You grinned.

“Fine, on their past graves and new lives, I don’t care, I promise.” He stood up and pulled you with him, he was barely keeping his balance. “Let’s go to bed. Just to sleep I want to feel you against me.”

You helped him undress because otherwise it would have taken him ages with his poor coordination. His body had changed, you knew all the scars that he had before but there were some new ones and they were at places that seemed deadly. You didn’t say anything, it hurt thinking that maybe he died painfully. Once you were finally in bed he wrapped his arms around you and fell asleep right away.

 

“Son of a bitch!” you woke up from his swearing, Tredd was trying to get up but had stopped midway.

“What?” at first you got scared but then you figured it out. “Hangover.”

“I have been kicked in the balls and it had hurt less.” He whined, relaxing back on the pillow and covering his eyes with a hand.

“I will get you something.” You climbed off the bed, he was just standing there not moving. “Tredd…what do you remember from last night?” you asked as you were getting dressed.

“What have I done?” he asked quietly while rubbing the temples of his head.

“You don’t remember?” you weren’t looking at him, your heart was slowly sinking in your chest.

“I remember I drank, and I remember I woke up with the grandmother of all hangovers.” He removed his hand from his head and looked at you. “What have I done?”

“Nothing.” You were annoyed. You had already forgiven him, it was nice if he remembered about that.

“Make sure to bring a plant when you move in with me.” He said as you were about to walk out.

“You are an asshole you know that!” you shouted at him and you were going to throw something at him but there was nothing near you.

“You should have seen your fucking face. It was totally worth it.” He laughed and you just stared at him. “I remember everything okay. I always remember when I embarrass myself.” You walked out and slammed the door as hard as you could. “Fuck you too.” Tredd shouted after you half in pain half laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddos, comments and [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin) give me inspiration, MP and HP!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff, sort of an epilogue I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and reading!  
> Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

You woke up slowly, suddenly realizing the bed next to you was empty and cold. All of the blankets were on your side and there wasn’t a trace of Tredd. You knew he wasn’t supposed to be anywhere today and it was unsual for him to be awake before you. You crawled lazily off the bed and found one of his t-shirts lying on the floor. Of course it was on the floor, like the three others you can spot, the two pairs of pants, some underwear and socks. You sighed. Living with someone had been a challenge and to be fair you knew it wasn’t easy for either of you. You were both used to live on your own, and even if before you spent a lot of time together in each other’s homes, it was different now. You put his t-shit one and while stretching walking into the other room.

As soon as you opened the door you coughed. There was smoke everywhere and smell of something burning…

“Tredd, what the hell?” you rushed in the kitchen to see him holding a pan that was obviously burning. “There is flame on it.”

“No, really?” he gave you a sarcastic smile after which he grabbed the pan a put it in the sink.

“What are you doing?” the kitchen was absolute mess. There were plates, knives, cutting boards all over the place.

“I was hungry.” He said, not looking at you.

“Were you making me breakfast.” You teased him seeing the two serving plates placed neatly next to each other. Of course, they were empty because someone burned the food.

“I was making it for myself, if there were leftovers I was going to give them to you.” He said very seriously and you could do nothing but smile. You didn’t want to know how much of your weekly rations he had used, you preferred to stay amused at the fact he was trying to do something nice for you and then pliantly denying it. “Nice t-shirt.” He finally said as he noticed you were wearing his top. “You know what they say about women wearing men’s shirt.” He grabbed you by the waist and placed you on one of the clean counters.

“Enlighten me.” You smiled as he ran his hands under the t-shirt reaching or your breasts.

“It’s a sign of conquest.” He smirked.

“Funny I thought that was diamond ring on the ring finger.” You teased him and wrapper your leg around his ass, pulling his body closer to yours.

“Bitch, you are high if you think I’m ever, in this life time or next, doing that. If you expect a ring from me, you should rethink your life choices.” He started kissing your neck, one of his hands moving between your legs and his fingers slowly teasing you.

“You are way too easy, Furia.” You said that and moaned as he put a finger in you and started fucking you slowly.

“I’m easy.” He grinned and leaned forward, taking his hand away from you and placing a sloppy kiss just where it was a moment ago. “I’m not dripping all over the kitchen counter.” He pushed your legs apart and ran his tongue over your slit making you moan louder.

“Tredd!” a familiar voice came from outside followed by three loud knocks.

You could feel Tredd sighing between your legs, but he didn’t say anything. He just continued slowly teasing you with his tongue.

“Tredd.” Few more knocks followed.

“Tredd, might be…important.” you said between moans, absolutely not wanting him to stop whatever he was doing.

“Fuck off, Libertus.” Tredd shouted back.

“Tredd if you don’t open the fucking door, I am opening it myself.” Libertus didn’t sound angry just very serious. Probably it was important.

“Should have kill that bastard when I could.” Tredd whispered as he got up and ran the back of his hand over his mouth.

You hopped off the counter and went in the bedroom to put on at least some pants. You could hear Tredd walking towards the front door and opening it with loud angry noise. You didn’t hear if he said something to Libertus or not, but when you walked back in the living room they were both there.

“Hey, Lib can I offer you water?” you asked. “I’m afraid we ran out of coffee.”

“What happened to your kitchen?” Libertus said as he stared at the dirty plates all over the place.

“Tredd.” You answered and both of you laughed, Tredd didn’t find it so funny.

“If you are here to talk about my kitchen, you should leave now, I was having sex with my girlfriend and you totally ruined it.” Tredd always knew how to make people uncomfortable in the most childish way and on this occasion, he succeeded. Libertus looked at him, Tredd was standing there, half naked, only the boxers covering his half hard dick.

“I really wish you didn’t mention it.” Libertus finally sighed trying to look Tredd in the upper part of his body. You just shook your head.

“Yeah, I know that’s why I did.” Tredd looked around and found one of his t-shirts on a chair and put it on quickly. “What do you want?”

“We need to go to Angelgard.” As Libertus said that you could feel your whole body going cold. That cannot be true, you were not going to lose Tredd again, not now when things were going as normal as they possibly could.

“Good. No thanks, I will pass. I died once, not going to die again. You might enjoy it however. The Six might give you quick dead, you not being of royal blood and all that.” Tredd leaned against the chair he had grabbed his t-shirt from and gave Libertus a cocky smile.

“I knew that will happen.” Libertus sighed. “Hence, by we, I didn’t mean you. I knew you will refuse and I cannot make you come since you will just leave.”

“By the Six, Libertus, that was some excellent logic there.” Tredd continued to tease the other man and you just stared at him. You knew they didn’t like each other much, but you also knew Libertus was working hard to rebuild the Kingsglaive and he was doing a fine job. Tredd saw the way you were looking at him but didn’t say anything else.

“I so regret no allowing the Marshal to kill you.” Libertus whispered and then looked at you giving you apologetic look. “Listen, most of the Glaive is coming with me. It’s you and couple of others who were in the Glaive before that are staying.” Libertus listed the names, but only one rang a bell in your head. It was that redhaired girl that you still jealous about at times for no reason. You knew it was stupid, but you couldn’t help it. “Cor will take command, but I want you to do something. I have been thinking, if you and couple of others showed alive, there is some chance others made it as well, just don’t know where to go.”

“I’m not looking for you boyfriends.” Tredd interrupted him.

“I don’t want you to look for Nyx.” You could see Libertus was doing his best to stay calm and you admired that. “I want you to look for everyone. As much as it pains me to say it for Luche as well.”

“Fine.” Tredd said without thinking. You were surprised, you had witnessed few similar conversations where Libertus would ask Tredd to do something and Tredd would just ignore him or start being…well Tredd.

“Fine?” Libertus wasn’t buying it either and you didn’t blame him for that.

“Yeah, fine.” Tredd repeated calmly. “I don’t mind finding my friends, you are more than welcome to die with yours. It’s really not as fun as you think it might be.”

You watched as Tredd closed the door behind Libertus not sure what to do of all that. If he was so easy maybe it was time to ask for your ring.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tredd asked as he walked towards you, grabbed you and threw you on the couch, getting on top of you right after.

“You didn’t argue with him?” you pointed out.

“Why would I? He wants to go to Angelgard, best of luck and I feel sorry for the losers going with him.” He ran his fingers through your hair. “On the other hand, he gave me the easiest job in the world.”

“How it’s the easiest?” you asked confused. “You might have to leave Lestallum and me again.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He groaned. “Might to for a day or so, won’t be different than now. Luche and the guys…if they wanted to play in Libertus’ new glaive they would have showed up. Same way I did. Although I had my reasons.” He placed a kiss on your forehead. “Luche is either dead or doesn’t want to be found and same goes for Axis, Sonitus and even for Nyx.”

“But…they could be of great help.” Libertus leaving and taking some of the glaive with himself was going to leave some gap the defenses no doubt. You knew nothing about these stuff, but seemed logical.

“Look, I want them back. Most of them. I miss them.” That was weird and very honest confession coming from him. “But if they are alive, and don’t want to throw their lives for nothing, again, I’m not going to hold it against them.” He chuckled. “I do miss pulling pranks on Luche, however.” There was a sad smile on his lips. Tredd liked to act as if he doesn’t care about anyone or anything, but he did. He cared about you in his way, and he did care about his friends. He still did, the way he talked about Luche and the rest was making it obvious he missed them even he was never going to say anything.

“Now, where were we before we were interrupted?” he chuckled and pushed your t-shirt up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddos, comments and [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin) give me inspiration, MP and HP!


End file.
